For A Given Value Of Love
by Ourliazo
Summary: I'm serious when I say be cautious, because it gets a little twisted. [[6918, 18R, 718, F18, 10018, Skull18, 18100, 18X, 27R, FR]] Chapter 10: Death can't stop someone from loving, but Reborn wishes it did. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.
1. Mukuro x Kyouya

Title: Mukuro x Kyouya

Summary: Jealousy is a useful thing.

.

* * *

The first person Mukuro introduces as his girlfriend lasts a month until Kyouya has her giggling in his lap. The second one lasts two months and a half until Kyouya has the boyfriend feeding the Cloud chocolate covered strawberries.

The difficulty in convincing each of Mukuro's partners grows harder but Kyouya has some rather useful tricks up his sleeve.

The time interval decreases, until on one memorable day, Kyouya drops into the newest male's lap and the man abruptly starts trying to strip the Cloud's clothes off him.

Tsuna gapes, his arm still raised for a handshake in greeting.

Eventually Mukuro starts introducing people to the Vongola Guardians that are quite frankly the most odious people in existence. Since Mukuro is rather vain, they're all drop dead gorgeous, but they still make even Chrome want to punch their throat from how annoying and pointlessly cruel they are.

Kyouya replies by breaking them and moulding them into slaves.

Mukuro stares at Kyouya, two weeks into his newest partner, and the Cloud stares right back, lounging across the three-seater couch in his yukata. Mukuro's supposed boyfriend is giving Kyouya a foot massage, the scent of lavender filling the air from the oils being used.

The man keeps complimenting Kyouya, as well. The newest purrs about how smooth Kyouya's skin is and how beautiful his legs are, understanding that Mukuro is sitting across from them but not caring. The man lifts one of Kyouya's knees and presses a kiss to the inner part while his other hand slides up a thigh and disappears into the yukata.

Kyouya smirks at Mukuro in complete and utter victory.

Mukuro breaks the world record for javelin, using his now ex-boyfriend.

Tsuna cries tears of relief and joy when the two finally agree to start dating.


	2. Kyouya x Reborn

Title: Kyouya x Reborn

Summary: Someone like Reborn deserves a carnivore's courting.

.

* * *

Reborn doesn't take particular notice when Kyouya shows up at a few of the places he frequents. It's odd that the man actually accompanies Reborn instead of going off and doing his own thing, but honestly, Reborn doesn't have any clues so how can he figure out the answer?

He's good, but no one is that good.

There are no hints or stereotypical scenarios that point to an answer either, although considering who's involved, it makes sense in hindsight.

Reborn has never been the kind of guy for roses or chocolate so he gets guns and Burberry scarves instead, which is just a friendly killer thing, right? Plus Kyouya often pays for meals with others so Reborn doesn't protest there after the first few times Kyouya calmly rips apart the hitman's credit card.

However, truthfully Reborn just never followed the train of thought that would lead to romance. In fact he's still in the betting pool; five grand riding on Kyouya being asexual.

The Cloud would show up more and more often and Reborn ends up just telling the man where he'll be. In fact, technically, Reborn makes the first move by inviting Kyouya out on a date, not that Reborn knows it's a date.

They get caught up in a people smuggling ring and he maybe convinces Kyouya to go along with it.

Since the most noticeable feature -namely being an infant- isn't a part of Reborn anymore, no one points out that he's a hitman very capable of killing them all. Kyouya on the other hand isn't allowed on peaceful missions, and he doesn't leave witnesses any other time, so the kidnappers don't link him to being Vongola's Cloud either.

They have fun acting like scared civilians and Reborn learns Kyouya has an amazing ability to act when he bothers to try. Reborn wonders what else Kyouya is hiding.

Unfortunately, the kidnappers bring out the addictive drugs to try and hook them so they have to stop playing scared. Fortunately, the poor bastards actually brought Reborn and Kyouya to the main base of operations.

By all accounts (not really, definitely not by Tsuna's account) they have a great time and even make plans to dismantle the rest of the ring later that week.

It takes almost two months, sprinkled with interrupted outings, that Reborn finally confirms that Kyouya has been luring in unsavoury organisations deliberately whenever they're out together. Now, Reborn is the furthest from complaining, but he also wants to know about Kyouya past the incredible strength.

He deals with the next threat before the outing happens and spends a lovely day with Kyouya at an outdoor theatre without the terrorist irrupting.

After Kyouya has walked Reborn back to the hitman's door, Reborn passes over the driver's licence of the woman he killed earlier that day. Kyouya looks embarrassed for all of a second and then asks if Reborn would like to go out again soon and take care of the woman's friends.

Of course Reborn says yes.

It's five months since Kyouya first accompanied him on that outing with the smugglers, and Fon sits Reborn down for a talk. Reborn has to interrupt a few minutes in to ask why Fon was threatening him with bodily harm, rather annoyed that the Storm thought Kyouya needed any kind of protection at all from Reborn.

Fon gets a confused look on his face and then abruptly snaps to gleeful in a way that makes Reborn wary. Every other Arcobaleno is called over and only then does Fon spell it out for Reborn, using helpful examples such as the fact that they've been going on dates for five months. Mammon has blackmail somewhere of Reborn's stunned expression.

Kyouya looks up from his book and gets crash tackled off the couch by Reborn, whose kisses leave him breathless.


	3. Nana x Kyouya

Title: Nana x Kyouya

Summary: She just hasn't felt this important in a long time.

.

* * *

Nana first takes notice of Kyouya as something more than Tsuna's friend when the teenager offers to help her carry the shopping back to her house. The man who tried to take her purse is stuffed halfway down the storm drain and Kyouya is already lifting the plastic bags from the sidewalk where she dropped them in shock.

She agrees and they walk back to her house. Tsuna is off on a camping trip with Reborn and his friends so no one is home to greet her. She simply thanks Kyouya and tells him to leave the bags in the kitchen but he insists on helping her unpack as well.

She knows he's just being polite, her friends have their own stories of the teenager helping them around town, but she still blushes all the same. It's something about the eyes he has, completely focused on her.

She just hasn't felt this important in a long time.

The next time she sees him, it has turned from sunny to raining buckets within a few seconds and she once again has shopping bags clutched in both hands. He turns the corner and walks right up to her before holding out his umbrella.

Kyouya carries the bags as she holds the umbrella over both of them and they make their way home. She stays as close as she dares, helpfully using the rain as an excuse to press into his side. Nana isn't sure he notices anything amiss, but she can almost catch him peering at her in curiosity.

Maybe she's just projecting.

The winds picks up halfway and she angles her hold on the umbrella just enough to have it flip inside out. She tries to fix it but oh so accidentally breaks a spoke of metal and smiles sheepishly at the teenager.

He places the bags in one hand down for a moment and pulls his jacket off, only to wrap it around her shoulders. She giggles at the gentlemanly move and the warmth of the jacket, easily tossing the broken umbrella into a roadside bin when they pass one.

They're soaked within minutes and when they arrive at her home, she insists that Kyouya take a shower to warm up so he doesn't get sick. She ushers him to the bathroom and steps out for a towel and change of clothes, arriving back to see him stripped out of his shirt and unzipping his pants.

She starts fussing over his wet hair and how bad she feels about having stolen his jacket, taking the time to let her eyes wander over his pale skin and the trails of water droplets that trace the dips of his muscles before seeping into the top of his pants which are currently riding very low on his hips.

She smiles sweetly in a ditzy manner and steps out to let him shower. She takes her own time in the bathroom to simply dry off and change into very warm clothes, mostly trying to convince herself that accidentally walking in on him wouldn't be a good start.

She's down in the kitchen, making hot chocolate, by the time he emerges at the top of the stairs. Nana can't help but watch as he moves so gracefully, walking straight up to her with those intent eyes.

His collar bones are showing and the sleeves extend past the tips of his fingers while the pants legs are obviously rolled up. He's swimming in Iemitsu's old clothes and she loves every second of it.

Nana hands over the mug and he thanks her politely, taking a sip immediately despite the drink's burning heat, his lips blue from the cold.

Oh my, did she accidentally turn on the washing machine when it was on the annoying setting that made the house taps run freezing cold? And was the air conditioner on twelve degrees celsius? And oh, those thin clothes of his certainly don't help matters.

Whoopsie daisy.

She babbles about her day and guides him to the couch, allowing him no chance to excuse himself. She sits next to him and pulls over a blanket, tucking it around both of them as she puts on a mindless show about explosions and fast cars.

He's pressing into her side for warmth within ten minutes, and she's impressed he lasted that long.

Nana gets up and makes some more hot chocolate about half an hour in, quickly slipping upstairs and turning off the space heater before hiding it under the bed and coming back to see him shivering now that her body heat isn't keeping him warm.

She frowns then as she passes over the drink and presses a hand to his cheek, his skin ice cold, wondering idly aloud why he's shivering when the heater is on, and then asking if he'd want to go to a warmer room.

He replies that he's fine and should be getting home.

Nana frets about the thunder storm outside and eventually gets him upstairs and into the master bedroom, explaining that it was the warmest room in the house. It technically is, considering the small heater she had on beforehand.

He doesn't protest at all as she coaxes him into the bed, and only curls into her when she slides in after him.


	4. Fon x Kyouya

Title: Fon x Kyouya

Summary: It's only training.

.

* * *

Fon is so, so proud of who Kyouya has become. The Cloud is a strong and respected man who will only keep growing without an end in sight. However, Fon looks at Kyouya and he sees the little boy he used to babysit.

The one who would toddle up to him and hit him in the shin with a child sized pair of wooden tonfa that Fon gave him last birthday.

The one who would do the exact opposite of Fon's requests just because he could.

The one who would so obediently take the sleeping pills to be quiet and eventually develop the habit of napping during the day.

Kyouya is an adult now, far from those times where Fon could pick him up and carry him around just to feel how small he was. It's not a bad thing that he's grown, because Fon really, really likes looking at Kyouya and seeing every way that he has influenced the man.

He likes how he can recommend Kyouya start a club at school to make friends and the boy will amass an army.

He likes how he can talk about the Vongola and the boy will eagerly accept the Cloud ring.

He likes how he can comment about how good short hair would look and the boy will come back with cut locks.

Reborn watches the little moments with a blank face, but he doesn't do anything so Fon is content to let him observe. Fon is far too busy after all, watching Kyouya himself, positively adoring the way Kyouya acts like a child sometimes.

The way he pouts when he doesn't get what he wants.

The way he makes up nonsensical excuses to fight people.

The way he lies down with his head in Fon's lap when the boy wants to be pet.

No one else notices of course, because Fon is peaceful and calm and if he can get Kyouya to settle with just a look well that's good, isn't it? It's what Kyouya needs, because someone that strong without a leash just can't be trusted, and Fon would hate to see the man put down by those who fear him.

That doesn't mean the scars are from Fon, right?

That doesn't mean the way Kyouya hates others touching him is from Fon, right?

That doesn't mean the long times spent in his room after a visit is from Fon, right?

No, of course not. Because all Fon is doing is taming a wild animal, training the man to only attack who he was pointed at. Fon is not a bad person for using his Storm flames when the man gets disobedient, because when Kyouya is good Fon will coax him onto the Storm's lap and tell the Cloud how much he's loved.

It's only training.

* * *

Kyouya presses his back against the tree and feels the rough scratch of bark through his clothes. He's an hour into the Namimori forest and only seconds ago he caught the faint bird call. There is a predator in the forest and quite frankly Kyouya wants the man to find him.

The Cloud had finished a Vongola sanctioned mission barely a day ago, completing the estimated four months in only two days. He tore through the famiglia and sent all of their information to Vongola before stealing the secret weapon they've been testing, all without a single life lost or alerting them that it was a Vongola operation.

There is a reward due, and like always Fon hunts him down.

Kyouya breathes in deeply and lets out a chirp.

Another tweet answers him, alerting the teen as to just how close the other person is, maybe ten meters. A whoop comes next, this time less of a meaningless noise and more intent. The call is only a few meters away, slowly moving closer to the tree Kyouya is leaning against.

Kyouya rolls his eyes and replies back that he's _'uninjured'_ , in the same bird call.

There's a whistle-click that means the man is ' _proud of child'_. Proud of his Kyouya.

Kyouya stills and it takes a while to make his body relax again. He bites his lip and then decides it's really the best place to do it. The Namimori forest is empty and the town is an hour away so no one can interrupt.

Kyouya takes a breath and says ' _I love you'_ , in the purest form he knows for the very first time.

Kyouya tenses again as Fon whirls around the tree, wide grin bursting with affection and a smug satisfaction. The man snatches Kyouya up and smothers the Cloud in a hug. The world blurs around the two and Kyouya ends up on his back with Fon pressing him into the ground, the Storm's hands slipping into clothes.

Kyouya presses a hand to Fon's chest and pushes him back. Fon chuckles and lets the Cloud catch his breath, rising to an elbow over the younger man. Fon pauses then, and the humour slips away.

Kyouya is smiling with teeth.

Fon's eyes widen as Kyouya presses the mission's stolen weapon harder against the Storm's chest, right before piercing straight through.

* * *

Kyouya doesn't think Fon is a bad person for what he's done, but the Cloud is an adult now and he doesn't need to be supervised.

The Storm is obsolete, and no one likes looking at trash.


	5. Byakuran x Kyouya - bad version

Title: Byakuran x Kyouya

Summary: Their relationship is… complicated.

.

* * *

"I would rather gouge out my own eyes with a prostitute's STD infested dick than spend one more second on an Earth where you still breathe."

Those words are the first thing Kyouya ever says to Byakuran and it starts an _obsession_.

Admittedly, Byakuran kind of deserves it, considering he just killed Tsunayoshi and the traitor Shoichi a few days ago and had only killed Hibird seconds before, slowly and deliberately in front of the Cloud.

But that's not important.

Byakuran calmly informs Genkishi to gather as much information as possible on the Cloud as the helicopter rises above the destruction, Kyouya ripping through the army below despite having broken his last Cloud ring in effort to wrench Byakuran's heart out of his chest.

Quite frankly, Kyouya has already stolen Byakuran's heart.

While Byakuran gets out along with the helicopter full of fake Guardians, they're the only ones. None of the Millefiore soldiers within a fifty kilometre radius make it out alive.

Byakuran sends Kyouya a dead prostitute as a sweet reminder of the Cloud's first words to Byakuran. Kyouya, the darling, replies by hunting down Genkishi and using the man's own sword to slice off the Mist's genitals.

Byakuran falls deeper in love.

The Millefiore boss shows this by slaughtering every one of Kyouya's ex-lovers. Spies report the Cloud trying to pinpoint a motive for that and Byakuran lets slip to a Mukuro possessed soldier that the only one allowed to touch Kyouya is Byakuran. The Cloud responds to the confession of love by ordering the Millefiore base in Japan to be carpet bombed.

For the next present, Byakuran sends Kyouya the Cloud's parents. In two shoe boxes. Sprinkled with glitter and macaroni art.

As answer, Kyouya takes the pitiful remains of the Vongola and turns each and every member into masters of guerrilla warfare, slaughtering more of Byakuran's men in a month than the total death count three years of outright war has created. Their tactics are dirty and relentless and they're blood thirsty beasts under Kyouya's command. Byakuran actually has to pull back all resources to north-west Europe and Vongola spreads like a plague, gushing into the vacuum Byakuran's army leaves.

The Millefiore boss decides to up his game. He hums a wedding tune as he peels the skin from the Cavallone leader, the blonde's subordinates hanging around on meat hooks as particularly macabre decorations, each staring with eyeless sockets as their struggling slowly lessens the more the floor is covered in red.

Kyouya makes sure that every single one of Byakuran's Guardians, be they fake or real, is decapitated and sent back stuffed with rose stems covered in thorns. Only the rose stems. Byakuran sighs wistfully as he yanks every stem out and places them, still drenched in blood and with bits of flesh hanging off, in an elegant white vase. Outside, the soldiers panic as they desperately try to put out the flames that arrived with the thousands of Millefiore corpses Kyouya dropped out of cargo planes not an hour before.

* * *

The Millefiore and Vongola make the trade a year after Kyouya takes control of the famiglia.

Lambo is released, perfectly unharmed as promised, and Kyouya disappears into the sleek black car with dark tinted windows and a Millefiore crest on the door.

* * *

Byakuran tells him how beautiful he is every day, and buys millions of dollars' worth in clothes and jewellery. Byakuran never says how Vongola is doing though, or any news about the war. Not that Kyouya asks. In fact the Cloud hasn't said a single word ever since he entered the car, nor made one iota of sound no matter what Byakuran does to him.

It's seven months in that Byakuran lets Kyouya out of the large, windowless room draped in luxury with the blood red silk sheets and walk in wardrobe and Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Kyouya needs to be carried out because Byakuran was a little rough yesterday, but that just adds to the romantic moment.

Byakuran sits Kyouya down on a plush couch and gets down on one knee, bringing out a small box that he opens to reveal an intricately detailed ring.

The Millefiore leader smiles widely at his love as the corpses of the Vongola Guardians sit on couches around the room to witness the proposal, propped up with fishing line connected to the ceiling, hooks pulling at flesh and red marring the pristine suits.

Kyouya whispers a quiet yes, his voice hoarse from disuse and Byakuran kisses the man passionately in joy, slipping on the ring as he does so.

Byakuran likes to think of them as Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers, each belonging to a different famiglia who don't support their love.

Much like the story, Kyouya snaps Byakuran's neck that night, and the Millefiore soldiers give the Cloud lead poisoning from how many bullets they have to put in him before he finally stops pulling Byakuran's corpse apart.

Except, no. It's not like the story at all.


	6. Skull x Kyouya

Title: Skull x Kyouya

Summary: No one is entirely sure how it started, but somehow Kyouya decides that Skull is kind of interesting.

.

* * *

Skull is sitting cross-legged on the ground next to his bike, fiddling with the engine. He pulls back after a while and reaches for a nearby cloth to wipe his grease stained hands. He tosses it away and glances up before blinking in shock, wondering when Kyouya walked in and perched sideways on the seat of the motorbike.

Skull chuckles and stands, giving the other Cloud a peck on the cheek. "You look good on the bike," Skull admits, then smirks suggestively. "You would look even better on me."

"I thought you were scared of Fon," Kyouya shoots back, because they haven't done anything except kiss and cuddle despite Skull's many innuendos.

Skull throws back his head and laughs. "Babe, I'm indestructible! I welcome the challenge!"

Kyouya rolls his eyes. "You and I both know there will screaming and dramatic tears."

"But I always win," Skull argues in a suddenly husky voice. His hands wander to Kyouya's back and presses him forward into the stuntman. "I always get what I want." He leans in until their foreheads touch. "I'll be here until the stars go out. And I assure you, darling, I'll still be laughing."

Kyouya hums mockingly. "This presenter part of you is very cocky."

"I also have another co-"

Kyouya clamps a hand over Skull's mouth and shoves him upright. "Alright, now is the time to take things seriously."

"I am very serious," Skull protests, a bit muffled by Kyouya's hand. "Ask me anything, I'll answer honestly."

Kyouya takes his hand away and tilts his head, trying think of how to word this. "I want you to imagine our first argument."

"I highly doubt we'll ever have an argument."

"You have to grow a backbone sometime," Kyouya says dismissively. "Anyway, just picture me with my tonfa-"

Skull darts in quickly and steals another kiss. Kyouya tries to frown at him but ends up leaning in for another, longer kiss.

"Okay," the Vongola Guardian begins after they've separated. "So there's tonfa, I'm angry at you, and you have about two seconds left to live. What do you do?"

Skull hums considering and then blinks at Kyouya innocently. "Tell you I love you one last time."

Kyouya huffs. "Sometimes you sicken me."

"Then my evil plan is working!" Skull cries and burst into mad cackles. When Kyouya looks like he's going to shut up Skull manually, the stuntman quickly fakes a serious expression. "Okay, okay. Stop, drop, and curl into a foetal position?"

"Wrong," Kyouya chuckles.

Skull sighs dramatically. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe use Oodako as a shield? That would stop you." Skull leans in, pecks his cheek, and whispers, "That's my secret weapon."

Kyouya shakes his head, very amused. "Think more like… Reborn."

Skull pouts, but there's an honest hint of jealously. "So you want Reborn then, huh?"

Kyouya, just realising the mine he stepped on, tries to backtrack. He meant Skull should hang back and send in someone expendable while he watches the entertainment. Preferably using Sawada Tsunayoshi "No, wait-"

"It's fine," Skull interrupts with a smile. "Okay, so you're angry... well, how about I rip away your tonfa with a flourish and kiss you until you forgive me?"

Kyouya raises an eyebrow. "Disregarding the fact that you can't take my tonfa in the first place, I'm angry; you get that close to me and I'll gouge out your pancreas."

"Ouch, my pancreas," Skull chuckles. "But you said Reborn, and I've seen him do it to someone before. It was both kind of cliché and yet sexy-"

Kyouya grabs Skull's face and yanks him forward for a heated kiss. After an undetermined time later, Kyouya pulls back, purple lipstick smeared over his mouth.

Skull just blinks, dazed and trying to remember how to speak properly. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Damn straight," Kyouya mutters.

"What?" Skull asks, eyebrows drawing together in worry. "I'm not joking, Kyouya. I don't remember what we were doing before you attacked me with your gorgeous mouth."

Kyouya has to look away, and only when he gets the small smile to disappear does he look back. "If I ever get that close to killing you, then it's an impersonator," he finally just says outright.

Skull takes a moment to digest that Kyouya took a ridiculously roundabout route instead of simply proclaiming 'I'll never hurt you'. Albeit, in a Kyouya way, so it translates to 'I'll never kill you'.

Kyouya starts tensing the longer Skull doesn't respond. "Never mind," he says, pushing at Skull's chest to make him step back so Kyouya could get off the bike. "I need to go and… feed my pompadours."

A high-pitched shriek escapes Skull and Kyouya jerks back in shock. Skull then tackles the other Cloud off the motorcycle, sending both of them and the bike crashing to the floor, before squeezing Kyouya hard enough in a hug that the Vongola has no questions about Skull deserving the Arcobaleno title.

"You're so adorable!" Skull screams in unholy glee. He smushes their cheeks together like Kyouya is a particularly fluffy… homicidal thing. "So cuuteee," Skull croons. "I can't handle this level of madness," he gasps. "Babe, please, say something unadorable."

"If you don't get off me, I'll shatter your sternum," Kyouya deadpans.

Skull pauses and pulls back. Then grins widely and hugs Kyouya even tighter. "Everything you say is ridiculous amounts of both terrifying and cute!"

Kyouya sighs. This is the last time he takes advice from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Despite the complaint, however, he still lets Skull cuddle him enthusiastically.

* * *

.

A/N: I figure Kyouya would want some kind of small animal to play with, and Skull would be attracted to dangerous things considering his stunt career.

Also, no, Skull is not secretly a badass – he's just arrogant, because he's Skull. I understand the want to make him powerful. I, too, have fallen prey to bamf!Skull, but we must stand together and stay in-character.


	7. Kyouya x Byakuran - nice version

Title: Kyouya x Byakuran

Summary: A possible future; wherein Kyouya gets lost and Byakuran stops trying to kill everyone.

.

* * *

Byakuran hums, rocking lightly on his feet as he stands in line at a small cafe that sells the best treats. A suited male pauses beside him and Byakuran slides a bored glance in his direction. The Millefiore boss freezes and then grins brightly.

Kyouya just keeps frowning at Byakuran.

"Well, hello there," the white-haired man chirps. "Did you want a drink or something to eat?"

Kyouya peers up at the menu behind the counter and deliberates. "Green tea."

Byakuran nods happily and steps up when the person in front leaves. He orders a green tea for Kyouya, and a Super-Duper Triple Chocolate Milkshake with _everything_ on top for himself.

Kyouya shoves him out of the way and pays for them both, but definitely looks like he regrets it when the order finally arrives and Byakuran takes special care to wave the large glass of pure sugar around whenever he can.

"So what brings you here?" Byakuran asks after they've taken a seat inside the cafe, away from the cold. He kind of wants the Vongola Cloud to try and kill him, because this would be the weirdest beginning of a fight he's been a part of.

Kyouya purses his lips a bit. "I can't speak Italian."

Byakuran nods slowly, his mouth full with what probably amounts to a heart attack.

"I can't read the language either," Kyouya continues.

Byakuran blinks, still waiting for the tonfas to come out.

Kyouya sighs. "And the only Vongola number I have is the pineapple's, though I don't know how it got in my phone."

Byakuran hums. "So, what you're trying to say is…"

"I'm lost," Kyouya mutters in annoyance.

"And you came to me… the man currently taking over the world…. even though the Vongola is my biggest opposition," Byakuran clarifies.

"You're the first person I've seen in an hour," Kyouya argues.

"Well did you have a guide?" Byakuran asks. "Was someone supposed to pick you up at the airport?"

Kyouya takes a very long sip of his drink.

Byakuran rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll skip that answer. What do you want me to do about it? I don't have Tsunayoshi-kun's phone number either.

Kyouya places the tea down and stares at Byakuran determinedly. "I want you to take me there."

Byakuran raises an eyebrow. "Do I need to reiterate the whole 'bad guy' angle I've got going on?"

"I don't care," Kyouya snaps. "I'm tired and I'm hungry."

"I offered to order you food as well," Byakuran points out.

"That wasn't food," Kyouya grumbles. "That was artery clogging rubbish."

"Well did you want to get food?" Byakuran checks his wrist watch. "It's almost dinner time anyway."

Kyouya takes a moment to think. "Sure."

* * *

Kyouya slides out of a sleek black BMW that pulls up right outside the Vongola mansion gates.

"Next Wednesday, right?" Byakuran calls out.

The Vongola Cloud nods. "I'll pick you up. Bring your box animal," he adds just before closing the door.

The car pulls away smoothly and disappears before Kyouya even steps through the gate.

* * *

Staring out of an upstairs window, Tsuna just sighs, so confused that he gives up.


	8. Kyouya x Xanxus

Title: Kyouya x Xanxus

Summary: Kyouya has a type. (Side 27R)

.

* * *

There are some people that Kyouya finds entirely irresistible. It's something about the dangerous aura and strength that all seems to roll together and make Kyouya want to... he doesn't know.

Love them, perhaps?

Kyouya's first crush was a startling feeling at the local park. There was a boy sitting still on the swing, head bowed, a glare on his face. Kyouya got to his feet wobbly and toddled his four-year-old body over to the other child.

He didn't know what to say, how to communicate the odd ache in his chest.

So Kyouya pushed the other boy off the swing, dragged him to the sandbox by the hair, and then started shoving sand down the kid's throat because then Kyouya could keep the corpse forever.

Kyouya's second crush came when he was ten years old. It was a rushed thing, gone too fast, the girl taken away from him before they could even properly meet.

He really liked her freckles, so he skinned her face. Several horrified teachers dragged him off her, the girl's screaming mixing with her sobs like she couldn't decide which one to stick with. Kyouya liked both sounds so it didn't bother him either way. Kyouya kept the left eye.

Kyouya's third crush was -is- an all-consuming thing. He still held a special place in his heart for Reborn, who was everything Kyouya could ever want. But the hitman was taken by Sawada, distracted from Kyouya's advances and kept hidden away whenever possible. Kyouya almost feels pity for Reborn, because the Arcobaleno has no idea about the kind of games Sawada plays.

Kyouya's fourth and final crush was something that quickly turned into true love. Xanxus was a dangerous creature, liable to snarl and bite at Kyouya's fingers, but there was really nothing Kyouya could do to stay away.

The man storms into Kyouya's town one day, commandeers his school, damages his property, and then thinks he can leave without consequence. Sawada deals with the man publicly, taking the Decimo title, but it's Kyouya who follows the Varia back to their hotel after the defeat.

Reborn takes a few steps after him, probably to discourage meeting the Varia once more and stirring up more trouble, but Sawada coaxes the hitman back with reassurances that Kyouya won't be an issue. Reborn gives Kyouya a warning look but hops back onto Sawada's shoulder. The teen reaches up and curls a possessive hand around the oblivious hitman's leg.

Kyouya nods to the other and heads off. He takes care of the Vongola guards that are overseeing the transport of the Varia and slips inside. The herbivores are already injured so Kyouya faces no trouble in disposing of them. If he lets them live, then they'll never stop trying to get their boss back – it's obvious that their loyalty is a fearsome thing.

Xanxus steps into the room as Kyouya pulls his tonfas from the newly created cavity in the knife user's skull.

Xanxus fights like a wild thing, desperate to protect the last of his pack mates - the silver haired one slumped in the corner but still faintly breathing. Yet the man just fought Sawada and had his guns taken away while his flames were suppressed for the transport back to Italy.

Not to mention, he'd been frozen not a half hour before, the shivers still making his body shake. It's entirely in Kyouya's favour.

Kyouya gets the man pinned to the floor by one tonfa through Xanxus' forearm and another straight through his abdomen. It's the brief flash of fear in Xanxus' eyes that make Kyouya pause – breathless at the beauty of it all.

"I'll take care of you," Kyouya promises.


	9. Tsuna x Reborn

Title: Tsuna x Reborn

Summary: Tsuna feels things very strongly.

.

* * *

"Lambo's been doing well too," Tsuna chats away happily. "He's not very good at school academic-wise, probably gets that from my behaviour, but he's doing really well when we teach him Vongola specific things."

"Tsuna," Reborn interrupts, tone sharp and irritated. "Could you just-" he cuts himself off and takes a calming breath. The hitman sits up on his half of the bed.

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asks, brows coming together in concern at the serious expression on the hitman's face.

Tsuna sits up as well and they look at each other through the clear wall bisecting the hidden basement room. Two beds have been pushed together so it gives the impression that they can sleep next to each other. It's meant to be a safe room for the Don Vongola but it's been converted into Reborn's new home.

"Why am I down here?" Reborn grits out.

"Do you not like it here?" Tsuna hesitates. "I can get you anything you want-"

"I would like to be able to walk again," Reborn cuts in.

Tsuna bites his lip and looks down at Reborn's legs. The bars are some titanium mix, Tsuna isn't too sure. They're thick, and go straight through Reborn's legs, between his tibia and fibula bones.

"Are they hurting you?" Tsuna worries.

"Why am I here?" Reborn asks again, but he sounds tired now. "I've been here for a week. What purpose does this serve?"

Tsuna looks away. "I don't think it really matters."

"You've crippled me," Reborn snaps. "I have no idea where Leon is, just – just tell me, okay? I'm sick of this. I don't know what the fuck you're doing but it's not funny."

"I should come back later," Tsuna says in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

" _No_ ," Reborn barks, slamming his fist against the clear wall when Tsuna stands to leave. "You don't get to fucking leave when I'm stuck in this God-forsaken _cage_!"

Tsuna reaches the stairs going up and Reborn gets desperate.

"Stay," Reborn says in a softer voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Please stay with me, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna hears the familiar nickname and pauses. He looks back and frowns hesitantly. "I make you angry."

"I'm not angry," Reborn reassures calmly. "I'm only confused, okay? Please sit down again. I want to talk."

Tsuna walks back to the bed slowly but doesn't sit down again.

Reborn hates himself. "I miss you when you're gone, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna climbs back onto the bed and edges himself closer so he can sit cross-legged, knees pressing against the wall. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know," Reborn murmurs. "And I won't hurt you, either. You know that, right? No matter what you do, I'll always be your tutor."

"But you were going to leave," Tsuna accuses. "You were leaving me."

"I wasn't," Reborn denies, relief flooding him. He finally understands now. "I was just taking a step back. My loyalty is still to the Vongola, I was never going to go rogue, I would never sell information about you or any part of Vongola-"

"What?" Tsuna blurts. "No, of course not. That's not what this is about."

"Then…what is this about?"

Tsuna purses his lips. "I would have missed you if you left."

Reborn blinks. "I don't understand," he says slowly.

"You were already taking jobs again," Tsuna explains. "You left for a whole month last time and you'd be away for even longer if you didn't have the obligation to come and see me."

"You've been Decimo for over a year now, you don't need me watching you all the time," Reborn says patiently, even though he sure as hell doesn't feel patient.

"I want you to be closer," Tsuna murmurs."I've waited so long to become the Decimo. Now I finally have enough power to keep you with me forever."

Reborn sighs. "There's something wrong with you. If...if you get help, I can stay with you. Please tell someone about this."

Tsuna smiles, bright and loving. "It doesn't matter who I tell, they're not going to save you."


	10. Fon x Reborn

Title: Fon x Reborn

Summary: Death can't stop someone from loving, but Reborn wishes it did. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

.

* * *

Life would be so much easier if she was a man, Reborn thinks. She groans when another contraction hits and half curls up on the backseat of the broken-down car, one hand bending the metal of the headrest and the other ripping into the leather of the backseats.

It passes after a while but the contractions are getting closer together. She gasps for breath and slumps back down.

"Fuck!" she screams in anger at the ceiling of the shitty car.

There's no point trying to be quiet, they've already locked onto her scent. She can hear them snarling right back, a stampede rushing from the tree line onto the empty highway. This is too close to the damned city.

"It's all your fault," Reborn calls out, but she sounds more tired than anything.

Fon smiles, though he's panting hard. "It takes two to tango, Reborn." He flips one over his shoulder, stomps down hard enough that it's head cracks open and then launches himself at the next.

The next wave of pain hits and Reborn tries those stupid breathing exercises she always saw in movies. It doesn't help.

"What happened to the plan?" Reborn asks weakly. "We said that if I got pregnant you'd punch me in the stomach until the problem went away."

Fon doesn't dignify that with an answer. He staggers over an arm and nearly gets bowled over, the skull bursting apart with a _crack_ as his elbow goes straight through and throws the creature away.

The pain isn't stopping, Reborn abruptly realises. Why isn't it stopping?

It's too soon, this is too soon. There are so many of those fucking creatures.

She can't do this right now.

Not now.

Please not now.

"Fon?" she calls out, voice hitching with pain and panic. "I-I think I need a hug."

Fon snaps a neck, throws another into a tree and finally has a moment to take in the whole situation. He stands at the tree line, hearing the pounding footsteps of the hoard, and doesn't move a fucking inch.

They're not going to touch Reborn.

Fon lets out an even breath. He can feel the venom burn through him from the bite mark on his shoulder blade.

"I'll be right with you, my love," Fon vows as the first of many reaches him.

* * *

Reborn isn't sure when she blacks out but she's still in the backseat when she wakes up. There's a heavy weight on her chest and it feels like someone gouged out her insides. Her hands are already around her baby so she strokes the little thing's back through the thick blanket wrapped around it.

"Fon?" she asks, voice a little hoarse. She clears her throat and tries again, louder. "Fon!"

There's no reply.

Reborn struggles up, holding the baby to her chest. It moves a bit but settles down quickly as Reborn looks around.

The road around the car is littered in corpses but none of them got within ten metres of her.

Fon isn't anywhere she can see, but his red tunic is on the seat behind her - she was using it as a pillow. Reborn stands up, even though everything aches, and walks around. She calls out his name and makes sure to check each and every body, but she still can't find him.

Reborn heads back to the car to wait.

The food runs out in a week.

She starves for another two days.

And then leaves.

* * *

Years later, as she walks along a cracked city road covered in flowers, Kyouya toddles up to her. He says he found a man who looks exactly like him.

Fon is sitting in the tiny kitchen of a cafe. He used to mock Reborn - used to say he can't smell coffee without thinking about her.

Reborn wonders if that's why Fon chose a cafe when he slit his throat open.

* * *

.

A/N: The baby is because I needed Reborn out for the count. Plus, babies make everything so much worse, don't they?

Reborn was super upset when she realised her baby didn't look even a little bit Italian.


End file.
